Jenny Hatcher
Jennifer 'Jenny' Hatcher (ジェニー ハッチャー Jenī Hatchā) is a supporting character in the Billy Hatcher cartoon series. She is the wife of Johnny Hatcher, the daughter-in-law of Francis and Susanne Hatcher and the mother of Billy and Tommy Hatcher. ''Appearance and personality: Jenny is a young human woman roughly around her mid to late twenties with bright emerald green eyes and short blonde hair that she dyes brown. Her attire is mainly a sky blue shirt with a beige knee length skirt and light purple loafers. When she got married to Johnny Hatcher, her attire was a white wedding gown with a matching veil, white heels and elbow length white gloves. Jenny's personality is like any other mother to her child; loving, doting and supportive. There have been times when she acts embarrassing towards her son Billy, such as reminding him to wear clean underwear or brush his teeth when meeting with the elders. When a threat faces her however, she's not afraid to step up and defend her son, even if the threat is Dark Raven himself or someone equal to his power. While supportive of her son Billy, she can be a little overprotective and refuses to accept the reality that Billy was growing up, shown when she finally relented and begrudgingly allowed him to rescue a chick from the forbidden swamp himself. History: Early life Jenny was born in Salt lake city, Utah to two surviving members of a war. She and her family constantly moved from city to city until her parents decided to make Colorado springs their permanent home. While in school, Jenny excelled in softball, soccer and foosball. Becoming a mother Sometime when Jenny was eighteen, she met a young man named Jonathon and began to date him frequently. One day, she suddenly announced to him and his father that she was pregnant with their child. The sudden news excited Johnny and they got married shortly afterwards. Nine months later while helping her husband and father-in-law, she went into labor and gave birth to William 'Billy' Hatcher. Over the next ten years, she kept a close eye on her mischievous son, making sure he didn't get himself or anyone else into trouble. First trip to Morning land Jenny would make her first appearance in Billy Hatcher 2: the dark empire alongside her husband and Billy's friend's families. She became overly concerned when Billy tried to explain where he was at, but failed to. Finally reaching the end of her rope, she and the other parents followed the children and became entranced by the beauty of the realm of Morning land. She managed to blow her cover when she fell from the tree she was hiding in and landed in front of her son by a mere inch and a half. After Elder Oma-Oma explained everything to her, Jenny still thought that Billy might put himself in risk and told him of her plan to bring him back home. When Billy accepted a task to rescue a small chick from the forbidden swamp, Jenny tried, to at first, sweet talk her son not to go. When Billy refused to change his mind, she became agitated and said that she forbade him from going until Billy finally got frustrated and shouted at her to listen to him. Jenny, stunned by Billy's outburst, listened to the boy as he explained that to him Morning land was his home away from home. Johnny explained that Billy was growing up and there nothing they could do about it. Jenny finally relented and allowed Billy to rescue the chick from the forbidden swamp. Her last appearance in the game was when Billy defeated Dark Raven and told him that they (the children) can go to Morning land whenever they please, much to the delight of Billy and the rest of the kids with him. Television series Jenny appears again in the Billy Hatcher cartoon series and played a major role in the second season. In said season, she was kidnapped time and time by Dark Raven or Skarlett either to end the Hatcher bloodline or to test Billy's emotions. She eventually helps her son by knocking out Era Gecko with a rolling pin and wishes Billy luck against Raven in the season finale. It's also revealed that, through Johnny's help, she became a hero of Morning land. Relationships The Hatchers Although very brief, Jenny seemed to have gotten along with her in-laws. Eric Hatcher even admitted that he was proud to call Jenny his granddaughter-in-law. Anthony and Philip saved her from a falling boulder and Victoria helped Jenny grab Billy when he was falling from a thirty-story tower. They believe that it was their love for their family that kept them together, even when it all seemed hopelessly lost. Johnny Hatcher Jenny's loving husband, Johnny and her became inseparable from the moment they met. When she became pregnant with Billy, she wasn't hesitant to accept Johnny's proposal to a 'shotgun wedding'. Even though they do love each other, Johnny and Jenny can be on opposite sides on raising and protecting their son (Johnny's strictness and Jenny's overprotectiveness respectively.) Billy Hatcher Jenny conceived Billy by accident after she and Johnny slept together one night. After he was born, she promised to raise and protect him no matter what. She can embarrass Billy by reminding him to wear clean underwear or socks, but the latter will easily forget about it while going on a mission. Kimi Poacher Jenny became good friends with Kimi after the Poacher family moved to the neighborhood. The two have had moments when they played peace makers to their respective husbands and forced the two to apologize if they needed to. Dark Raven Dark Raven has considered Jenny to be a threat due to her giving birth to Billy in the first place. Although she did have Billy, she was quick to point out that Johnny also helped create Billy. Nevertheless, Raven planned on executing her and then move on to the next member of Billy's family tree. Gallery Child_Jenny.png|Jenny when she was Billy's age Hero_Jenny.png|Jenny became a hero of Morning land thanks to Johnny Johnny protecting Jenny.png|Jenny being protected from thugs by Johnny First meeting.png|After the thug incident, Jenny (left) waves goodbye to Johnny (right) Scared_Jenny.png|Jenny crying after getting kidnapped by an unknown villain in Morning land Calming_her_down.png|Jenny is calmed down by Johnny after crying for two minutes. Billy_meets_Jenny.png|Due to a timeflux, Jenny is warped to the future and meets Billy Accidental_kiss.png|Jenny and Johnny accidentally kiss each other after the latter saves her Cuddle.png|Jenny (with blonde hair) in the months before her pregnancy sleeping with Johnny Wedding.png|Jenny's shotgun wedding with Johnny by her side Proud_parents.png|Jenny and Johnny tearfully welcome their son Billy into the world Kidnapped.png|Jenny kidnapped by Dark Raven and the crescent moon crow army Pregnant_Jenny.png|Jenny, crying tears of joy and waiting for her second child to be born Sleeping together.png|Both a pregnant Jenny and Billy sleep with each other as Billy listens at his new baby brother Snap.png|Jenny loses her temper on Dark Raven after he refuses to help Billy and his friends. Eavesdropping.png|While held captive by Dark Raven, Jenny overhears a private conversation between Corvo and Sen Walk together.png|Jenny and Johnny walking in privacy after Billy defeated Dark Raven and Sen Trivia * It is unknown why or when Jenny decided to dye her hair * Jenny is the second lightest mother in the show, right behind Kimi Poacher (Jenny: 220 lbs, Kimi: 215 lbs) * During a flashback of her childhood, Jenny wore a black wig and screamed "This is my house!" Paying homage to retired WWE women's superstar Paige * Jenny is of German descent *It is possible that Jenny met Johnny before their high school years as shown when they shown frequently interacting with each other as children **If that is the case, Jenny's relationship with Johnny is similar to Rolly and her son Billy Quotes "Daddy, when are we going to stop moving?" -A three year old Jenny asking her father while moving (grumbling) "I am a big girl!" -Upset about a comment her mother made "Um, my name is Jenny..." -Awkwardly meeting Johnny for the first time "Waaah! Who are you!? Where the heck am I!? What's going on here!?" -Arriving in Billy's time "No! I won't let you hurt anyone else!" -Bravely standing up to Sen "So wait, I'm a mom? -Billy, Johnny and Jenny finding out they're family "Just a little tip for him, I am always right. Even if I'm wrong." -Present day Jenny giving 'advice' to child Johnny (Inhales deeply then speaks in a rapid voice) "Johnny asked me out to dinner, then we snuck off to my house, one thing lead to another then I realized that I was fat. I went to the hospital to make sure everything was okay then the doctor told me that I was going to have a 'BABY!!'''" -Explaining to Johnny and Francis that she is going to have a baby "Aaahhh! I have never endured anything so painful in my life!" -Going into labor "Johnny, he's so beautiful..." -After giving birth to Billy "No! I forbid you to do something so dangerous! William Hatcher, are you listening to me!?" -Angrily telling Billy not to go to the forbidden swamp "Sen... What-- Mmmmph!" -Getting kidnapped by Sen "Billy, did you remember to wear clean underwear?" -An example of Jenny embarrassing Billy Category:Humans Category:Supporting characters Category:Females